Memorias de un lector
by Meme-chan -.Ensoleillement
Summary: Y en momentos como este, pensar mucho te hace daño. No lo hagas, tus memorias son tu peor enemigo. AU. Segunda persona.


Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados aquí no son de mi pertenencia.

Es un AU. Está escrito en segunda persona. Y sí, si no vieron el "M" de allí arriba, es Robin chico.

Aclaraciones al final~

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 _ **~.-Memorias de un lector.-~**_

Es un día como cualquier otro en tu escuela, y tomas asiento en el tercer lugar de la última columna, como de costumbre. Observas a tu alrededor, viendo a tus compañeros llegar, saludándolos y de vez en cuando sonriendo. Miras la hora en el reloj pegado a la pared, y ya que aún el maestro no ha llegado, tomas uno de tus libros preferidos e inicias tu lectura, tú tan apacible. Paseas tu mirada de izquierda a derecha, bajando una línea, regresando a la izquierda, volviendo a la derecha. De pronto el mundo a tu alrededor ha desaparecido, y sólo son tú y el libro de pasta vieja y hojas amarillentas. "Toda una reliquia" piensas tú. Recuerdas con emoción el día que lo hallaste en el sótano, luego que tu apoderado te pidiera que lo ordenaras. Apenas lo tomaste, aquel día, tus ojos se iluminaron y no pudiste más que correr donde aquel hombre que te había cuidado desde ** _aquel día_** , rogándole que te obsequiase el objeto. Él no pudo negarse y te dio un nuevo motivo para finalizar la obra que estabas leyendo en ese momento. Leer era tu pasión.

¿Desde cuando amabas hacerlo? Desde que tenías **_memoria,_** los libros eran tesoros para ti. Eran como las personas: ninguno era igual a otro, habían malos y buenos, habían nostálgicos y felices, y a ninguno se le podía juzgar por la portada. Cada libro era un mundo, y tú no deseabas más que descubrir con minuciosidad todos y cada uno de ellos.

De repente, una conocida voz te saca de tu mundo. Uno de tus compañeros te avisa que el maestro ha llegado, e inmediatamente te pones en pie a modo de saludo, mientras toda el aula hace el mismo gesto. El maestro pide que vuelvan a sus asientos, y como máquinas, todos obedecen, incluyéndote.

Él les pide que hagan una pequeña redacción, algo bastante simple para una nota que falta en su registro. Pide propuestas, y la elegida es algo que hizo soltar un "Aww" a toda el aula. "Recuerdos de la infancia" era el centro del tema.

Quedaste en blanco un largo momento. La inspiración se había largado sin dejar rastro. Al momento que tomaste una hoja de papel y un lápiz, no tuviste ni idea de qué colocar, siquiera el título. Mordiste tu labio. Empezaste a sentir impotencia y una creciente desesperación aún controlable. Para calmarte, abriste el libro viejo y retomaste la lectura, intentando volver a sumergirte en las palabras. No podías. La distracción llegaba fácilmente. Entraba en ti, sólo por no poder recordar. Apuñaste los ojos con bastante fuerza, y volviste a abrirlos, leyendo las palabras pero sin poder entender su significado. Distracción. Pura distracción.

Tus manos temblaban y tu cuerpo empezaba a tensarse. La mirada se tornaba borrosa y oías tus propios jadeos, casi sentías que tú mismo respirabas contra tus orejas. Soltaste el libro, cada vez veías menos, cada vez todo empezaba a distorsionarse. Frotaste tus ojos sin delicadeza, ya sin soportarlo. Descubriste tu mirada. Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho. Tus manos estaban más pequeñas, más delicadas, como las de un niño. Sostenías un libro, ya no el libro viejo de antes, sino uno que sabías que estaba en casa, pero no lo recordabas. Observaste a tu alrededor. Tus compañeros no estaban. Ya no te encontrabas en el salón de clases. Miras al frente y ves el parabrisas de un auto, el cual mueve ambos limpia-parabrisas, en un intento de despejar la ventana de algunas gotas de lluvia que caían. Quien conduce es un hombre, uno bastante familiar para ti, pero no sabes quien es, y a su lado, una mujer. Ambos ríen, con botellas de vidrio en las manos. El auto avanza con mucha velocidad. Demasiada velocidad. Tú oyes tus jadeos, ahora más agudos. Oyes tu voz, ya no grave y varonil. Es aguda, adorable. _"Vamos muy rápido" "Tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control." "Tengo miedo. Vayan más lento, por favor."_

Sientes una falsa tranquilidad. No sabes qué sucede, pero estás sereno. Miras por la ventana a tu lado. Estás en el asiento trasero del auto. Sí, recién lo notas. Miras tu reflejo, algo deforme por la cantidad de agua en el exterior. Notas gotas que no son lluvia. Salen de tus ojos. Estás llorando en silencio. No entiendes nada. No sabes por qué lloras. Quieres volver a tu salón, escribir la bendita redacción, y seguir con tu lectura.

Apuñas los ojos. Los abres. Ves tu salón de clases nuevamente. Casi todas las miradas caen sobre ti. Notas que todas tus cosas; lápices, hojas y el libro, están desperdigadas por el suelo, como si los hubieras lanzado. Uno de tus compañeros se encuentra a un lado, sosteniéndose el rostro. Estás de pie. No tienes idea en qué momento llegaste ahí. Una de tus manos blancas está fuertemente apuñada, y de ella gotea un líquido rojo y espeso. No es mucho, pero está ahí. Sientes los latidos de tu corazón reventando tu pecho. No sabes qué sucede. Cómo es que estabas en un auto hacía unos instantes, y ahora aparecías en el aula. Te preguntan algo, pero no lo escuchas, el sonido de aquella voz entró por una de tus orejas y salió por la otra. Jadeas con mucha pesadez. Cubres tu rostro con las manos, todo se vuelve negro.

Quitas las manos y oyes una sirena. El auto va demasiado veloz. Oyes al conductor decir lisuras, mientras que la mujer observa por la ventana hacia atrás. El auto hace movimientos bruscos, maniobras peligrosas. Oyes sollozos agudos. Son tuyos. Tu cuerpo tiembla, abrazas con fuerza ese libro. Observas por la ventana, un auto de policía los sigue. No, son dos. No, aguarda, son tres. Te juntas más al asiento, cierras la ventana. _"Se los dije" "¡No es momento para eso, Robin!"_

Vuelves a mirar a través de la ventana. Jadeas al ver los autos cada vez más cerca. Te regresas a tu asiento y sueltas el cinturón de seguridad. Te recuestas en el asiento. Lloras. No sabes por qué. Aún no lo sabes. Te frustra mucho, y aún así no puedes parar. Te ahogas con tu propio llanto. De pronto sientes una fuerte sacudida. _"¡Mierda!"_ y el auto sigue avanzando. Alzas la mirada y notas que hay un hidrante destruido. Algo empieza a oler mal. Ves humo. El auto sigue avanzando. La pareja frente a ti ha empezado a discutir. Te encoges en tu sitio. Apretujas el libro contra tu torso. Te desesperas. La humedad de la autopista hace que el auto patine por la velocidad. Oyes un chillido. Tu propio chillido. _"¡Cállate! ¡No vengas con eso ahorita!"_. El aroma es una combinación de quemado con alcohol. De pronto y el auto esta fuera de control. Ves una mano tomar los frenos de emergencia y moverlos con desesperación. El patinaje continúa. Lloras desesperado, cubres tus ojos con el libro. Quieres que pase todo. Quieres volver a la realidad.

Quitas el libro y sientes brazos intentando retenerte. Ves las mesas y carpetas por el suelo, papeles, todo es un caos. El maestro sale del aula. Miras a tus lados, espantado. Dos de tus compañeros te ruegan que te calmes. El resto te mira con temor, alejados de ti. Quieres que te suelten. Presionan con fuerza tus brazos. Intentas patalear, pero no puedes. Quieres salir. Necesitas respirar. Necesitas soledad. Te remueves más. " _Robin, no te haremos nada." "Por favor, cálmate."_ Bajas la mirada y dejas caer una pequeña lágrima. Jadeas. Quieres negarte a cerrar los ojos. Te sientes agotado. Necesitas despejarte. Necesitas leer y perderte en otra fantasía que alguien más creó. Ya no lo soportas más. Tu cuerpo entero está tenso. Duele. Cierras los ojos, ya rendido.

Los vuelves a abrir. Oyes discusiones y tu llanto totalmente desconsolado. El olor a quemado es más fuerte. El conductor gira el timón, dando giros inesperados y furiosos. Te acurrucas, juntando tus rodillas a tu pecho, sin soltar el libro. Sólo te dejas llevar. De pronto, un golpe sordo hace que por inercia te des un fuerte golpe contra el asiento de adelante, y seguidamente, caigas al suelo del auto, de lado. Solo sentiste un fuerte golpe en la sien, quizá un poco más arriba. Todo desaparece. Tu tensión. Tu llanto. Todo. Todo está negro. Ahora sí.

Abres los ojos nuevamente, y estás sentado fuera del aula, en una banca. A lo lejos, el maestro y tus compañeros te están observando. Tu rostro está húmedo, quizá son las lágrimas. Tus manos moreteadas, con marcas de uñas en las palmas, y con algo de sangre en ella. Esa sangre no es tuya. Te pones en pie, tembloroso. Te sientas nuevamente, sientes un mareo muy leve. Alguien a tu lado te tomó la mano. Lo observaste de reojo, él te sonreía _"Te pasó otra vez, ¿No?"_. Asientes. _"Vine lo más rápido que pude, siento mucho haber tardado"_. Niegas. Te echas a llorar en su hombro. Él te consuela. Quieres preguntar qué sucedió, pero te da miedo. Mucho miedo. Empiezas a pensar. Él lo nota. _"No pienses. Pensar mucho te hace daño, ya ves..."_. Le haces caso. Acaricias tus propias sienes. Cierras los ojos. Los vuelves a abrir. Sigues en la escuela. Sueltas un largo suspiro.

Por fin, ha terminado.

 _No había pasado ni unos cinco minutos desde que el maestro dio la orden del trabajo, cuando el muchacho se puso totalmente tenso. Aparentemente leía, y luego de unos segundos cerró su libro de improviso y lo presionó con mucha fuerza, como si fuera a destruirlo con sus propias manos. Uno de sus compañeros lo notó e intentó ayudarlo, pero él se puso en pie y empezó a lanzar sus cosas, soltando chillidos graves y haciendo un desastre total. El muchacho se le acercó y el le atinó un buen golpe al rostro, ordenándole que no lo tocara, más bien, que nadie lo hiciera. Una de sus compañeras le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Se cubrió el rostro y soltó un fuerte grito. Volvió a observarlos a todos y empezó a lanzar y todos los asientos, los cuadernos, los libros, en total descontrol, incluso golpeando con una fuerza extraordinaria todo lo que se metiese en su camino. El maestro salió rápidamente a pedir ayuda, mientras dos muchachos lo tomaban de ambos brazos, inmovilizándolo, intentando apaciguarlo con palabras. El chico luchaba por soltarse, parecía alterado, asustado, le huía a algo. Derramó una lágrima, mirando al suelo, jadeante y pidiendo que lo suelten. De repente empezó a llorar, y se removió con mayor violencia, logrando soltarse. Intentaron detenerlo, pero un muchacho dijo que no, que era mejor dejarlo ir y que se calmase solo. El chico caminó cual zombie, presionando sus manos con fuerza hasta una banca, y ahí apoyó los codos sobre sus muslos y se cubrió con fuerza el rostro. El salón entero lo vigilaba de lejos con total atención, por si el chico se hacía daño. Alguien se sentó a su lado y esperó a que regresase del trance. Al hacerlo, tomó su mano. El otro muchacho, débil y agotado, se echó a llorar en su hombro. Y él le pidió perdón, y que no pensara demasiado, que sus memorias eran su peor enemigo._

 _Y el de cabellos blancos parpadeó lentamente, dando un largo suspiro de alivio._

* * *

¡Ok! Sé que es raro xD

Esta historia es basada en un Roleplay. Pasaba que quería que la historia original de Robin tenga un parecido con un roleplay AU, y pues, se me ocurrió esto. Amé escribirlo *-* Espero y les haya gustado! *inserte corazón gay* :'3

Si algo no entendieron...me avisan xD Y si quieren saber quien fue el que se le acercó...7u7...lo siento, no puedo decirlo :D Tal vez lo sepan algún día. TAL VEZ.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
